


This Smut I Gift You

by cedi



Series: These Things I Gift You [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedi/pseuds/cedi
Summary: This is a smutty companion novel to my other story: "This Pain I Gift You". It will contain all the sex scenes that are not directly relevant for the story and none of the plot.So, if you are just looking for some kinky goodness between the main characters of RWBY feel free to drop in.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: These Things I Gift You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795771
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	This Smut I Gift You

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really wanted to write some bdsm play between Yang and Blake, but felt that it would be out of place in the main story. So last week I decided to create this collection.  
> I wrote this chapter in three days over the last weekend, about 2000 words a day. More than twice what I usually aim for, but I felt it was the only way I would manage to finish this without scrapping it in a bout of post-fap shame... :)

Blake glared at the protruding bit of leather and sighed. She shook her fist and watched the offending bit bounce merrily.

It did nothing to lighten the dour expression painted on her face.

“Have it your way then,” Blake ground out, her ears pressed flat against her head, and bit down on the leather strap. Though even with the annoyance burning hot in her heart she took great care not to pierce the expensive leather with her pointy canines.

She shuddered with a mixture of fear and delight as a specific memory forced itself to the forefront of her mind; that had been a painful lesson and she didn’t want to risk another one like it… yet.

Eventually, she found back to her original course of action and pulled on the leather band. Her lips pulled back into a tooth baring smile as the fabric around her wrist pulled tight. Now she only had to buckle it and… Her thoughts trailed off into a loud groan that echoed all the way from the tiny bathroom to the living room, where it conjured a self-satisfied smirk on Yang’s lips.

The buxom blonde put her reading to the side and tapped her scroll. She hummed to herself, picked her magazine back up and let her eyes roam over the cornucopia of black leather and pale flesh.

She wetted a finger with her tongue and turned the page; she’d give her five more minutes.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Blake hadn’t made any progress at all, unless the colourful Fae curses she spouted from between gritted teeth were part of an obscure spell.

“Damn it!” She moaned and let go of the strap. A quick glance towards the scroll she had propped up below the mirror reminded her that it might be prudent to hurry, unless she fancied a bright red ass.

With a pained sigh she went back to work. It was Tuesday, three days of sitting through lectures with a paddled ass was so not worth it.

So, she bit once more on the nasty tasting leather and pulled. Once it was tight enough to satisfy Yang, she pushed against the pin with her useless, mitten-clad, left hand and struggled to line the little bit of metal up with one of the grommets.

She wasted another one of her precious minutes before she realised that she had to simply tighten it a bit more and then let it slowly slide until the pin found purchase. She did so and grinned when the pin slid home, buckling the leather bag firmly in place over her right hand, turning it into a shitty rendition of a paw, complete with a bright pink paw print on the underside.

Threading the tail end of the band into the loop designed for it was child’s play compared with the rest and barely worth the mention.

Satisfied, she squared her shoulders and looked herself over in the mirror.

Her black eyeshadow and lipstick didn’t get smudged in the struggle—thank god—and was still perfect. Even the silly black mark at the tip of her nose had held up to the fight with the last bit of her restraints, even though she was quite sure that she had rubbed her nose at least once against the leather baggy.

Hopefully, it would come off without a problem later, she didn’t fancy walking around the grounds with that abomination on her face.

Her gaze drifted past her full, pouty lips and slid down her throat until it got snagged on the gem studded, black collar. She grinned, at least that was reasonable pretty, even though she didn’t relish the dog leash clipped to it.

A soft, uncharacteristic giggle wafted through the open door and reminded her that she was on a clock, one that was sure to run out any moment now. After a last, devilish smirk to her mirror image she turned to go, only to remember her propped up scroll. Without turning back, she extended a hand and reached for the scroll, remembering a bit too late that they were rendered useless by the fake paws strapped over them.

Her scroll clattered painfully as it fell over, but luckily it didn’t slide down into the still wet bowl of the sink.

She stared at the offending item for a moment, then huffed and turned back to the doorway. It wasn’t like it would be of any use anyway. And she was not going to carry it between her teeth; the thought alone made her shudder in disgust, nor was she going to risk it slipping from her paws to shatter against the hardwood floor.

Her high heels clacked loudly on the tiled bathroom floor as she strutted out the door, the high arch the dainty, black heels forced on her feet put an extra bit of swagger in her hips.

“Oh… Look what the cat dragged in!” Yang said from her perch on their cheap, leather couch, her head turned and her eyes roaming greedily over Blake’s exposed form. Her lips parted slightly in hunger and her tongue flicked over her glossy lips.

Blake just rolled her eyes at the worn-out pun but didn’t say anything. Her Owner seemed to be in a playful mood, which meant that she might even let her come for once.

A small grin spread over her lips, and if not, she could still be bratty about it later.

“Come here, kitty, kitty,” Yang said in a sing-song voice, a come-hither motion in tow. The crooked finger drew her eyes to the black, fingerless, leather gloves that ended just where the enticing finger began.

A soft growl formed deep in her throat. 

“You like?” Her Owner asked with a smug grin, turning her hand from side to side, admiring the brand-new gloves. “I saw them when I went shopping for exercise gear with Neo and just had to get them for my little kitten. After all, I know how feral the taste of fresh leather gets you.”

Her Mistress made a show of picking at one of her cuticle as she spoke her next words, “And apparently…” Yang suddenly looked up from her hand and their eyes met in the empty air above, Yang’s flashing dangerously, “they are completely pierce-resistant.”

A strangled moan passed from Blake’s lips and she quickly started forwards.

She yelped and staggered off course a scant few, hurried steps later as the stiletto heel of her shoes caught on the shaggy carpet. Using her catlike grace, she managed to dance around the low coffee table and avoid a painful crash, but the move left her only more off-balance. She flailed her arms wildly in a desperate bid to recover her balance, but it was all for nought and she slowly tilted over backwards.

Until a pair of large, strong hands grasped her tight and steadied her.

“Now, now, kitten. I know you are exited to play with me but throwing yourself at your Mistress takes it a bit far,” Yang tutted, only a slight rasp in her voice betraying her playful facade. “We have the whole afternoon to play.”

Her Owner slid her steadying hands from Blake’s slim waist down over her trim belly and towards her groin, the rough leather trailing goosebumps on her silky skin.

She let out the air she had held in a long, drawn-out exhale, that ended in a sudden, strangled squeak as her Mistress tightened her grip and dug her long fingers almost painfully into the supple flesh high on the inside of her thighs.

Yang relaxed one of her index fingers and slid it through the engorged folds of her pussy. Her hips quaked and her thighs tightened at the ghost of a touch. The horny, involuntary movement drew a chuckle from her Owner and made her blush.

“My, my, aren’t you an eager one,” Yang said, her voice tinged with amusement and desire.

Blake glared at the coffee table in front of her, unhappy with the jib. Mistress Yang new damn well why she was in this state! She had been a good pet and hadn’t touched her pussy all weeks, no matter how horny she had been.

Which had been a lot, between all the extra training and the skimpy clothes and sweaty bodies that involved and the choking cloud of pheromones that was currently blanketing the campus grounds, it had been all she could do to stop herself from dashing off to the nearest public restroom and rub one out. No matter how many friggin humans could hear her lustful moans.

But she had prevailed, knowing that her Owner would be proud of her pet if she managed to do so.

She bit her lip until she drew blood, the only way she could stop herself from telling as much. Mistress Yang hated it when her pet got pretentious and would surely love nothing more than to let her squirm in a haze of lust for another week to teach her a valuable lesson in respect.

It was not a pet’s place to question her Owner.

“Then I guess we better start, before you’ll do something you’ll regret,” Mistress Yang said, reminding her of where she was. “Turn around,” her Mistress said and pulled her hands from between her clamped thighs. Blake hesitated for a moment, bemoaning the loss of the intimate touch. A moment that was apparently a tad bit too much for Yang, as she gave Blake’s ass a quick, but powerful slap that made her cheeks jiggle and served as a stark reminder of what happened to disobedient pets.

She quickly twisted around and nearly stumbled again on the uneven ground that wasn’t well suited for her arching heels. She was steadied immediately by a pair of muscular thighs pressing against the sides of her legs.

She shot her caring Mistress a thankful smile.

Yang didn’t deign it worth a response and instead slipped a long finger under her leather collar and pulled it tight around her pale throat. Blake moaned and leaned forwards a little, relieving a bit of pressure.

“Now, now, my little minx. You made me almost forget…” Her Owner said, the sing-song voice having made a sudden return. Her Owner wrapped the leash around her fingers while maintaining contact with her skin. She slowly trailed her hand down her chest and dipped her fingers into the valley of her perky breasts.

Tits! She admonished herself. Tits and pussy, birds and cats, the only words she was allowed to use. Luckily, Yang hadn’t yet found a punny word for ass, so at least for that she was free to pick and choose.

The trailing hand stopped there, in between her jutted out tits, leaving time for the other one to join in on the fun. It moved straight for the prize and a second later rough leather tenderly caressed the supple, pale flesh of her left tit.

The soft touch lasted for a felt eternity, and still was far too little to sate her burning lust.

Eventually, her Owner got bored of this game and gave her tit a good squeeze, a taste of what laid in store for her.

Blake threw her head back and closed her eyes, her mind zeroed in on the halfmoon burns of her Mistress’ short nails. Her glossy, black lips parted by themselves as they let her rosy tongue dart past, tasting the air.

A shudder wracked her naked body.

Mistress Yang relented her grip on her kitten’s tit. She gave a throaty chuckle as Blake’s shoulders sagged and slid her thumb up and up along the wide curve of her pet’s breast until her calloused thumb met the impossible softness of the areola.

She squeezed her eyes shut as her Owner drew a few lazy circles around her stiff nipple.

“You know…” Yang ventured, “this would also look pretty in black. Or maybe with a pinch of silver,” she added thoughtful. A rasp of fingernail against her raring nipple was all the warning she got to keep her waning attention on her Owner’s words.

She sighed and nodded, wondering how the cold, greasy, black lipstick would have felt pressed against her blood engorged nipple.

“But I guess I can’t fault my sex kitten for missing that, can I? But next time…”

Blake nodded, she’d try and remember.

Her Mistress gave her tit a last, farewell squeeze and slid her hand back down to the curve of her hip, one finger sliding playfully along the hint of ribs until it could draw the flowing contours of her trim waist.

“Sometimes I’m really jealous of your kitty-genes.” Her Mistress mused. “But then again, I got the next best thing.” Mistress Yang palmed her ass with enough force to make it crack and her squeak. Fingers dug into her ass cheek until they were met by the resistance of the rippling muscles underneath her flawless skin. Then they contented themselves with pulling and spreading the ample flesh of her ass, widening the valley between her cheeks, exposing her to the empty room and reminding her of the secrets that lay hidden in between.

All this had her completely unready for her Owner’s next move. Yang pulled furiously on the leash that was still wrapped around her fingers, bringing her low until their faces met, the strong hand on her arse and the legs to her sides enforcing a harsh ninety degrees bend at her hip that made her calves burn.

Her Mistress kissed her furiously, forced her lips open and slid her tongue past her black lips, demanding to possess what’s hers. The leather clad hand around her throat daring her to resist her Mistress’ will.

After a long, breathless moment Mistress Yang pulled back, though not without leaving a last parting gift. She bit down gently on her lip and dragged it along as far as it would go, smudging the greasy lipstick without any regard for the care she had taken applying it.

After a torturous moment, her Owner let go and slid her cheek along Blake’s until she could feel her warm breath pouring against her ear.

“But,” Yang whispered, her voice carrying a harsh undertone, “I can fault you for walking! Kittens. Don’t. Walk. They. Crawl.” Everyone of the words was accompanied by a harsh tug on her collar, deepening Blake’s blossoming submission. “Hands and knees, now!”

The instant the tension on her leash vanished Blake dropped down on her hands and knees—a bit awkwardly because of the heels—and pushed her ass high into the air with an enticing waggle. Maybe that would lessen the punishment a bit.

“I counted sixteen steps.” Something swished through the air above her with a sharp sound. Blake drooped her head, the riding crop then, she liked the full bodied blow of their paddle more, especially when Mistress Yang really wanted to make her feel it and the force of it would make her ass bounce and her pussy drip.

The sharper tang of the ridding crop just didn’t hold the same appeal to her. Though, that was probably why her Mistress had chosen this instrument of torture and not the other. After all, this was meant to be a punishment, not a funishment.

“Eight on each,” Yang mused, swishing the springy crop from here to there, leaving her pet guessing at the exact moment of the first strike. “That sounds fair, doesn’t it? You’re just lucky that I adore those heels so much on you, otherwise…” Her Mistress trailed off and let the crop do the talking for her. Using the flared end, Yang caressed her pet’s heels for a moment, then dragged it along the back of Blake’s tense calves.

The alien touch vanished as her Mistress reached her knees. It’s absence left her wanting, waiting for… something, anything. 

A sudden, angry hiss was all the warning she got before hardened leather struck her wantonly presented ass, stamping a burning square on the pale flesh and drawing a long, lustful hiss from between plump lips.

This first strike marked the opening of the floodgates and her Owner loosened a barrage of sharp strikes on the tantalising, wiggling ass. Her Mistress flowed between forehand and backhand strikes without pause and every switch of direction marked the other cheek as the next target.

She moaned as the searing sensation in her reddening cheeks doubled with each consecutive, punishing blow, until the heat was only rivalled by the flames burning at her core that turned her pussy into dripping, swollen and quivering mess 

A sudden, far more painful blow made her hips buckle and head jerk. A howl burst forth from the depths of her throat, only slightly muted by her gritted teeth. The rain of blows seized immediately, and barely a second later she felt the gentle touch of a leather clad hand on her shoulder. Her Mistress’ hand.

She nuzzled it with her cheek. The pain hadn’t been that bad, the slap had just been a bit off target and hit the crease between ass and thigh. Something she hadn’t been braced for.

“Only two more, my brave little lioness,” Yang whispered, caressing her cheek. Blake nodded and steeled herself for the pair of blows that would fan the fire underneath her marked skin until her ass and pussy would once more burn with this sinful heat.

A quick tap of the crop had her push out her luscious arse once more.

The two remaining strikes came quick and hard and seared her flesh, sending sparks all the way to her nipples and clit. But even better than the electrifying touch was the knowledge that her Mistress hadn’t held anything back, that her Owner had claimed the compensation for Blake’s misstep that was rightfully hers.

“You did well, sex kitten.” Blake jumped a bit as something thin and reedy was pressed between the wet folds of her pussy. The riding crop, she realised and gasped as Mistress Yang adjusted the angle and brushed the shaft slightly against her clitoris. The faint sensation was devastating, like the first drop of water on a parched tongue, and she barely could stop herself from grinding against it.

“Such a horny, little kitten,” Mistress Yang said, and plopped down on the worn-out couch. One hand found its way into her black hair, where it fondled her cat ears.

“Such a perfect kitty,” Something clanked above her, probably the crop. “There is only one thing missing.”

Something silvery appeared before her eyes, so close that she went cross-eyed trying to look at it, a bulbous shape at the end of black, shaggy scarf.

“Open wide,” her Mistress commanded, “and make sure it’s really wet, it’s all the lube you’ll get.”

She stared at the offending item curiously, it had an awkward shape for a dildo: all stubby and shit. Maybe a vibrator? Still, she didn’t hesitate and opened her mouth, ready to accept whatever it was into the warm and wet embrace of her mouth. Her lips closed around the slim stem at the end of the flared base and her moist tongue twirled around the cold steel with astonishing flexibility.

Meanwhile, her Owner slipped her hand from her hair and slid it down her back, the ball of her hand tracing the powerful muscles lining her spine and her fingers tapping the bones lying just below the skin. She slowed down in the soft dip at her lower back and twisted her hand until her fingers led the journey towards the south. Her fingers dipped into the valley between her rosy ass cheeks until they came to a rest against her puckered arsehole.

Blake squirmed, trying to dislodge them and guide them just that tiny bit further down. But her efforts proved futile as the fingers stayed put.

Suddenly, the angle of the fingers changed, and with the change came an increase in pressure against the tight ring of muscles.

Blake froze in place and her eyes grew large from the sudden realisation of what she was suckling on. She mewled something unintelligible past the butt plug between her pillowy lips and raised her head, shooting her Mistress a pleading look.

“A kitty needs her tail,” her Owner stated pitilessly and probed her ass once more. This time, the tip of her finger sunk into the warm embrace of flesh for a few millimetres. Blake used her eyes to plead for a stay of the verdict, but her soft eyes were only met by a hard stare. She mewled again and moved her tongue with a frantic speed born from desperation, slathering the butt plug with ropes of spit, and wishing for it to shrink just a bit.

Mistress Yang held her open palm below her mouth and ordered, “Spit!” Her eyes grew dark as Blake didn’t follow the command immediately and the pressure against her asshole increased by a tenfold. That was all it took for Blake to turn her head and spit the hunk of shaped metal into her Mistress’ hand.

“Good girl,” her Owner praised as she admired her pet’s glistening handywork.

She sighed in relieve as the tip of the finger pulled out of her, only to yelp a moment later as something cold and wet touched her butthole. Wide-eyed, she twisted her head around and stared at her devilish grinning Owner, who brandished a small bottle in turn and gave it a bit of a shake to draw the attention of her pet’s eyes.

“I lied,” Mistress Yang said sweetly and pressed a huge dollop of lube onto the butt plug. She put the bottle to the side and stroked her free hand over her kitten’s shaking flanks. “Try to relax, it will make this easier,” she added gently and slid her leather clad hand over her burning arse.

A moment later Blake could feel her Mistress spread her buttocks apart and shuddered at how cold her little, exposed hole felt. She held her breath and waited, trying and failing to unclench her tight little arsehole.

Her Mistress didn’t leave her guessing for long, only a few harsh breaths later cold, bulbous metal pressed against her slick asshole, begging for entrance to this of yet untouched place.

“Shh, relax kitten,” Mistress Yang whispered to her as her thumb painted lazy, wet circles on her spread ass, soothing the sting from her punishment.

Blake slid down onto her forearms, her Owner believed she could do this, and slowed her breathing. She wrenched her thoughts away from her tiny butthole that was about to be invaded and thought about her Mistress, her beautiful Mistress in those painted on leather shorts and vest that strained to contain her Owner’s bountiful goods, and the kind, understanding smile that warped her glossy lips.

Her asshole stretched as the cold, unyielding metal slowly—inch by torturous inch—slipped past the tight ring of muscles that guarded the entrance to her virgin hole. Her breath stagnated in her lungs as the pressure grew ever higher until black spots bloomed in her vision.

She let out a low groan as it finally passed the widest point and was all but sucked into her ass, only the wide, flared base offered resistance to her voracious hole.

“How does that feel?” Yang asked and fluffed out the tail, churning the plug inside of her.

“Strange,” Blake mewled and tilted her hips, groaning a bit more as the weight in her ass shifted.

“Bad strange?” A bit of worry tinted the noncommittal words. She shook her head, unsure of the sensations just yet. But it didn’t hurt, so she was willing to leave the tail plug where it was for now and try and see if she could make heads and tails of the strange fullness in her ass.

“Good kitty,” Her Owner said happily and fondled her sensitive ears, the twin sensation of her stuffed ass and the electrifying touch on her ears made her hips jerk and her pussy drip. Oh god, how she yearned for something to rub against her needy little pussy until she came undone.

“I guess it’s time for your reward then,” Mistress Yang chuckled, “on your knees.”

Blake turned ninety degrees and sat as commanded, staring with half lidded, adoring eyes at her gorgeous Mistress.

Yang slipped her hips to the edge of the couch and pushed her hand past the tight waistband of her leather hot pants. Blake watched the progress of the fingers as they travelled towards her groin and finally slipped into her Mistress’ pussy. The soft moan from pink lips made her ass twitch and her eyes fall shut.

“Open,” her Mistress commanded, and she obeyed immediately, sprung the tight seal of her lips and welcomed her Mistress’ fingers into her mouth.

Her eyes flew open at the first taste of Yang’s delicious wetness against her lips. Under the expectant gaze of her Goddess the pupils of her golden eyes shrunk to the size of pinpricks, then ripped open vertically, until feral, slitted eyes met Yang’s lilac ones.

“There she is,” her Goddess chuckled and stroked her fingers through her silky, black locks.

She surged forwards, pushed her head into her Goddess’ lap and nuzzled her powerful thigh. She pressed her nose forcefully against her Goddess’ leather clad pussy, yearning to dive her tongue deep into that divine mound until her little, red tongue was coated with her ambrosia.

She licked at the contours of engorged lips, loving, and hating the barrier that kept her from heaven. The bitter taste of long dead animal skin on her tongue made her growl, and she tried to rip the offending fabric off her Goddess. Fruitlessly so, as her useless, tied up paws only skidded off the skin-tight waistband.

Her Goddess grabbed her roughly by the scruff of her neck and twisted her head to the side with unyielding strength until their eyes met once more.

“Today is all about you, kitten,” her tone of voice left no room for discussion. “Up you go,” her Goddess commanded and pulled her up, until she straddled one of those powerful thighs. She mewled as her sopping wet pussy made contact with silky skin, and then jolted as she leant back and put weight on her pretty tail, pressing the hard, metal intruder deep into her.

“You know what to do…” Her Goddess said and leaned away from her, tapping a finger to the brightly glowing square on the side table. The percussions of heavy drums filled the room at the Goddess’ command, accompanied by the singing of strings and primal grunts, all forming up into a cacophony that did not require words to inspire motion.

She rocked forwards and painted her Goddess’ nude thigh with her wetness. She groaned at the sparks the delicious friction sent shooting through her pussy and ass all the way up her spine. She rocked again and again, adjusting the tilt of her hips just so as to maximize the friction on her pussy. A long, tortured moan clawed itself free from her throat, mixing with the gravelly grunts of the singer.

She wrapped her arms around her Goddess’ shoulders, wanting to claw deeply into those rippling muscles, but her elongated nails were stymied by the strong leather wrapped around her worthless hands.

With the next rock of her hips she leaned forwards, her head zeroing in to the crux of her Goddess’ neck. Her action was barred by a powerful hand against her chest, that pressed her backwards until she was upright once more.

Slitted gold met lilac. Her Goddess’ head shook slowly, a clear no.

She mewled but relented and leaned back as far as she could with her arms still in place, arched her back and put as much weight as possible on that lovely bit of metal spreading her asshole.

She rocked hard, loving how the unyielding intruder stretched her virgin hole. Her chest flushed with heat and lust.

Her hips rose off the divine thigh all by themselves as a rough hand wrapped around one of her yearning tits, a pair of callous fingers rolling her rock-hard nipple between them. Conscious thought was drowned out by jubilant instinct at the mixture of tingling lust and burning pain her Goddess’ touch inflicted upon her undeserving body.

She dropped back down and rocked harder than ever before, forcing her burning pussy against her Goddess’ inviting heat, fanning the flames of lust along at a rapid pace. Her insides grasped at empty space as her pussy hungered for something to fill her, to fight her every step on this torturous path until it finally lay claim to her with the euphoria of her approaching orgasm.

The ruddy lips of her pussy squelched wetly as she continued to rub them against her Goddess at a desperate pace; her world narrowed to a smattering of lilac and the pounding of her pulse that contended only with the speed of her frantic rocks.

“Yaaaa-,” Behind her, the door suddenly opened and her Goddess’ eyes drifted away, leaving her world empty and bleak in their absence. She twisted her head around and hissed at the thief of divine attention, baring her extended fangs at the mop of red tipped hair, all the while her hips didn’t miss a single, squelching beat.

Silver eyes widened in horror and the door slammed shut.

She turned back towards her Goddess, who grinned widely at her. She preened in her adoration and smashed her clit into her ride. She let out a primal moan at the sensation that surged through her pussy and ass and directly into the tight knot that built at her core.

It was too much for her and she almost came undone. She froze mid sway and mewled wide-eyed.

“Yes kitten, you may come.” Her Goddess granted her magnanimously, slipped her hand from her tit and into her gasping mouth. The other one slapped hard against her ample ass, a clear demand for lurid motion.

She obliged happily and restarted her rocking, moaning freely around the fingers playing with her tongue. The hand on her ass vanished, only to return to a different place at the next sway of her hip.

Perfectly timed to her rhythm, her Goddess slammed her gloved hand between hard muscles and soft, creamy pussy and curled them up into her, scrapping short nails softly against the front of moist flesh.

An ear-piercing, feral moan tore from her throat and she bit down hard on the glove. The mixture of pain and pleasure was far more than her body needed to unleash her roaring orgasm. She howled and grunted as wave upon torturous wave of mind-numbing pleasure tore at her insides, rocked muscles, and turned her into a gooey, gasping mess.

She enjoyed the little shocks surging through her body for a while afterwards, breathing in the lust filled air, smiling at the mixed smells of her Goddess and her.

“Off,” Mistress Yang whispered into her ear and tapped a pair of wet fingers against her ass, leaving it glistening in the soft light of the room. Blake pouted her lips but followed the command obediently, dropping into a tiredly grinning puddle on the floor.

Her Owner slipped off her hot pants and dropped them by her head. She could smell her Mistress’ desire thickly on the discarded garment. She rallied her waning energy and prepared herself for serving her Mistress. But by the time she managed to tear her eyes from the bits of leather the glorious ass of her Owner had retreated halfway to the bathroom.

“Be a good kitty and lick those clean?” Mistress Yang said as she vanished through the door.

“But what about you?” Blake rasped out, sounding rough and tired to her own ears.

“Ha,” Yang chuckled from the bathroom, “Maybe I’ll let you watch me use that vibrator of yours later, that poor little thing could sure stand to see some action. Now get to licking!” The splattering of water almost drowned out her last words.

Blake lowered her head and inspected the leather pants. Their seam was sticky with the milky-white evidence of her Mistress’ arousal.

She closed her eyes and grumbled quietly, “this is so demeaning!”

“I know, right?” Yang called back from the bathroom, apparently, she still hadn’t quiet regained her inside voice after all that full-throated moaning. “That’s why you love it.” Her Mistress finished with a laugh.

She scowled at the mess before her but didn’t dispute the claim. Instead, she lowered her head and executed a long, catlike stroke along the dripping seam. She closed her eyes and moaned silently, relishing the wonderful flavour. She took a bit of leather into her mouth and sucked hard, her Owner’s taste fanning the dying embers of her lust.

“Are they clean?” Mistress Yang asked a while later, standing in the doorway. Blake let the crotch of the leather pants slide from her smudged lips and scrutinized them with a critical eye. Finally, she nodded. Her Owner’s taste had dissipated a while ago.

“Good, come here, Blakey. You may walk.” She added the last as an afterthought, then vanished back into the bathroom.

Blake followed on unsteady legs.

She stopped in the doorway, her eyes going wide. The windowless, little room looked lovely in the lights of the few, spread out candles. A soft, naked hand wrapped itself around the little baggy that confined her fingers and pulled her into the hot, humid room; beads of sweat appeared on her brow within seconds.

“Let’s get these off you,” Yang whispered gently into her ear and loosened the buckle on her restraints. They fell off seconds later and bared her sweaty hands to their small little corner of this grand world. Fingers danced over the collar and that too soon joined the growing pile at her feet.

Yang bend down to her feet and picked at the strap that held her high heels in place. Gentle hands lifted her feet out of the painful shoes and guided them down onto the surprisingly cold tiles. She flexed her feet and moaned weakly, cursing the fact that Yang always wanted them to be of such towering height.

A wry smile appeared on her lips a moment later. It wasn’t like she put up much of a fight. If she was honest with herself, she loved how they made her feel in the midst of a scene, just not the way they did afterwards.

A soft touch on her butt reminded her of the last piece of decoration still in place, but she was too tired to worry or care.

It slipped out of her with only a soft tug from Yang. Unsurprising, really, with how gooey and relaxed her entire body felt.

“In you go,” Yang said, and lifted her over the rim of their bathtub.

Blake smiled; the water was perfect. Only one thing was missing now.

Her smile widened as she felt Yang slip in behind her and wrap her arms around her tummy. She let herself get pulled firmly against her girlfriend and dropped her head back against her shoulder.

“So,” Yang began after a while of rubbing gently circles on her flat stomach. “How was it?”

“Good,” Blake answered with a satisfied, tired smile, “really good.”

“Even the butt stuff?” The question came haltingly, unsure.

“Mhm,” Blake hummed, letting silence retake the stage for a few moments longer. Then scrapped up her courage to put Yang’s fears to rest. “That… especially.”

She could feel Yang fidget against her, and her hands left her tummy to caress her flanks. “Do you want to do it again?”

Blake stilled for a moment, then nodded and quickly hid her blushing face in the crook of Yang’s neck.

“Good, that’s good.” Yang trailed off.

After a while of gentle massaging she turned her head a bit and whispered in Blake’s ear. “You are so beautiful and strong.”

Blake grinned into Yang’s neck and felt the beginning of a purr form deep down in her chest.

The scented water slowly cooled in the dimly lit silence of the room, that was only occasionally interrupted by the splatter of water, a tenderly murmured sweet-nothing from Yang, or Blake’s soft, rumbling purr.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Critism Welcome.  
> This is the first piece of smut I've ever posted to the public and I'm really unsure how it holds up.  
> To long? To short? Is the build up to slow, the peak to fast? To flowery? To explicit? I have no idea.
> 
> In case you are interested why I chose this pairing and this configuration:
> 
> I feel like Yang is an absolute Glam Rock Babe: Big Hair, Intense Makeup and even Hot Girls in tight leather. Furthermore I think that she wants to be a star, adored by her audience and in control of their emotions. At the same time she is responsible enough to respect the emotions and feelings of other and doesn't just walk all over them just to get the high she seeks.
> 
> In my main story Blake never met Adam, never joined the White Fang and spent her live before moving to Beacon with her family, which used the additional years to instill a burning pride in her people. Additionally, Fae were less marginalised than Faunus as they were often feared, so she never felt like she had to hide her heritage.  
> This left her as a confident woman and civil right's activist without the disillusionment she suffered in canon. Therefore she is freer to follow her instincts.


End file.
